And My Heart's Already Sinned
by hope.peace.love
Summary: Klaus thought Camille was what he wanted, but he finds himself in the arms of another. Hayley thought she could have a happy marriage but someone else ends up in her bed. Will their sin ruin their lives or will it take them on a fated and unforgettable journey together? (Multi-chapter. Klayley fic w/h some Klamille and Jayley)
1. Author's Note

Hi guys!

 **So I know I haven't updated my other fics (sorry) but this idea came to me while on twitter with some friends so I decided to just get it out. This won't be a long fic, or at least it's not planned that way but nothing set in stone. This is a klayley fic. There will be some klamille and jayley, but this story is about klaus and Hayley. Hope will also be involved but she won't be featured heavily in this story. I hope you guys enjoy it as much as I am enjoying writing it!**


	2. Chapter 1

_**Hope**_

That was the message across the screen of his cellphone at 3am in the morning.

Immediately he put the phone away and gently unwrapped Cami's arms from around his torso. He had become at expert at not waking her up. She wasn't a heavy sleeper but once she was sound asleep if he moved slowly she wouldn't even notice he was leaving.

He couldn't help the smile that came across his face as he got out of bed and put his shirt on. After quickly slipping his shoes on and picking up his jacket he turned to look at a sleeping Cami one more time.

He did this every time he left, thinking if he looked at her enough wrapped up in his sheets he would feel some sort of remorse to indicate that he wasn't a terrible person but remorse never came. The truly terrible part was that he didn't want to feel remorse because he truly felt bad; he wanted to feel remorse to clear his own conscious about dragging Cami into his life this way. If he felt remorse then maybe her being here wasn't a complete waste of time like he knew it was.

He checked the study for any sign of Elijah. When he found none he used his vamp speed to quickly exit the compound and made his way onto the quiet street between his home and Hayley's. He looked up at the window for any sign of Jackson in the house but all he saw was Hayley in a blue silk robe meddling with something in the living room. A sly smile crept up on his face. No matter how many times he made this trip across the street the thrill never faded for him, every time felt like the first time.

Not wanting to prolong any longer he vamp speed inside her building, stopping at her door. He never knocked, a knock was too ordinary for them, too common, not to mention he didn't want the noise to wake Hope up. Instead he would transform his fingers into his wolf claws and scratch at the door. It was their code.

When Hayley heard the sound of scratching like clock work she went to the window and lowered the drapes with an eager smile on her face and then made her way to the door.

"Remind me again to thank Jackson for so kindly inviting me into his home all those months ago" Klaus let out as soon as he saw her face at the door.

"I still don't know how you managed to convince him but I'm not going to complain" Hayley replied as she moved to let him through the door

Hayley bit her lip as he brushed past her and into the living room. Klaus removed his Jacket and threw it on the nearby sofa.

She walked away into the kitchen to grab something but Klaus, who grabbed her from behind and pulled her against his body, suddenly stopped her. She could feel his breath on her neck and she could sense his eagerness to be with her by the hardness against the small of her back.

"So Hayley, shall I see our daughter before or after I fuck you this time?" He whispered softly in her ear. The question sent a series of impulses through Hayley's body that heightened her already on edge desires. She felt his hand drift from her waist to the hem of her robe, his fingers carefully slipped between the silk and the skin of her thighs sending a shiver up her spine as they traveled higher up her leg to her pelvis. She shouldn't have been desperate to have him touch her body, she was a married woman after all but she was, she was dangerously desperate and didn't care to hide it as she let out a soft moaned and ran her fingers through his golden curls.

"After" she replied in a husky voice. "Definitely after." She opened her legs to give his hand more access to where she really wanted his fingers to be.

He obliged her need and dragged his fingers from her inner thigh to her mound, letting his fingers slip between her moist folds and into her opening. He let out a sinister laugh as her felt her breathing hitch against his chest. "Well well, you are indeed ready for me I see. Tell me, does your precious Jackson get this type of response from you just before you sleep with him"

Hayley rolled her eyes at his remark. He wouldn't be Klaus if he didn't try to find a way to insult Jackson during one of their trysts.

"Does Cami open up for you like this…" She replied as she opened her legs wider, brushing her ass against his hardness and pushing his fingers further into her, making him release a growl into her neck. "When you touch her can you make her respond with the innate hunger that I do or does she just lay there, content with whatever it is you wish to give her that day"

She could feel him stiffen at her words so she knew she had achieved her goal. Suddenly she let out a sharp gasp as he began to stroke her furiously in retaliation for her sharp tongue.

"What ever shall I do with this sharp tongue of yours little wolf?" He whispered against her throat as his lips kissed her along her neck. She moaned as she felt his tongue wrecking havoc on her.

She smiled and let her hand leave from his hair to his graze the stubble on his face. "I have a few ideas" she said as she abruptly pushed him off of her and turned around to face him. He let out a frustrated grunt before he grabbed her by her arm harshly and pulled her against him, taking her lips into his mouth with such fierceness that if she were mortal her lips would have bruised.

Hayley responded immediately to his kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck and returning them with earnest kisses of her own. There was desperation in the way their tongues intertwined and the way neither cared about coming up for air. Desperation that should have unnerved them considering their current romantic entanglements but it didn't. It felt too right to them to care. The satisfaction of having what you desperately craved was too great a pleasure to resist indulging in it. What they shared was intoxicating and visceral for them both, and nothing they did with their respective partners could compare.

Klaus tugged at her robe as he continued to shower her with kisses. His lips trailed down her neck and to her collarbone as he untied the robe and exposed her left shoulder, bringing his lips to the soft skin. He exposed her other shoulder and did the same, taking in her scent. His eyes fluttered as he breathed her in. "God I have missed having you like this " He let out with a sigh.

"It's only been a week Klaus, and you have me now let's focus on that"

He scoffed at her idea that a week wasn't a long time for them. It was, and every time he had her it made him angrier and angrier that he didn't have the access to her that he truly wanted, but he had already said too much by telling her he missed her so he decided to take her advice to focus on the now.

"So where do I get to fuck you this time?" He asked as he pulled away from her and admired her beauty. "And please love, don't say in that bloody closet again." His eyes traveled across her body, taking in her eyes and her smooth skin, making him wish like hell he could just rip her clothes off right there and ravish her.

"Actually I have a better Idea this time" she teased as she discarded her robe, letting it pool at her feet so that she was left standing in only her bra and panties. She could see the glimmer in Klaus's eyes, the need pooling at the back of his pupils and it sent a satisfying smile to her face.

"Well lead the way love" Klaus replied, never taking his eyes off of her.

Hayley lead him down her hallway and stopped in front of her bedroom door. She could almost feel Klaus's smile behind her. They never had sex in her bedroom. She told him it was off limits before. Since they were already doing something really shitty to Jackson the least she could do was not have sex with the father of her child in the bed he slept in. Klaus always wanted to though, she knew for him it was a power thing really, an ego boost, Klaus's chance to really claim everything Jackson had as his. She wouldn't give Klaus that satisfaction no matter how much she didn't love her husband

Those were the rules before though, before Hayley got exhausted with pretending that she had any dignity when it came to Klaus. The last straw was Jackson coming home drunk the night before ranting about how it was impossible for him to lead the wolves with Klaus barking orders constantly for what felt like the 20th time since they got married. He was falling on his ass after the first sentence and she realized that she just didn't care anymore; she was tired pretending that Klaus wasn't the better alpha, that Klaus wasn't the better lover, the better partner even with his issues. She was tired of protecting Jackson's ego it was becoming too draining. There was no part of her that still belonged to Jackson no matter what boundaries she set for her and Klaus's affair, not her heart, her body, her trust, or her confidence so why keep up the charade with her "rules"

"Wipe that stupid smirk off your face Klaus," she said as she walked into the room with him closely behind.

"What smirk might that be love?" he chuckled as he grabbed her from behind and draped his arm across her stomach. "This one?" he said as he turned her so that she could see his face. 

"Are you going to stand there and gloat or are you going to fuck me on my bed, the choice is yours really"

He pulled her face to his and planted an angry kiss on her lips before he pushed her on the bed. She landed on her back, laughing at his childish reaction. "You already know my choice love, I prefer to hear you scream my name loud enough for that pathetic husband of yours to hear it from the bayou" He said as he discarded his shirt and undid his pants.

"How about I scream it loud enough for Cami to hear, she is just across the street"

They shared a challenging glare and a smile before Klaus came barreling down on top of her. Taking her mouth to his for a flurry of fiery kisses. "How much time do we have this time?" he panted against her lips.

"3 hours tops" she hastily let out as she undid her bra and threw it to the floor.

Klaus cupped her breasts in his hands, rubbing her nipples with his fingertips, and making her moan into his mouth. She wrapped her legs around his waist and wrapped her fingers in the back of his curls, pulling his mouth even closer to hers and deepening the kiss.

He was suffocating. His kisses took away all of her breathe and every sense of rationality she had. Sometimes she feared Klaus was an addiction for her, one she didn't want to be saved from.

Before she could get truly lost In him she felt him pull his lips away from hers. She barely had a chance to catch her breath before she felt his soft pink lip on her nipples.

"If that's all the time we have tonight love…" he started as he removed his mouth and trailed kisses down her abdomen.

"Then I guess I should make it count for something" he finished as he pulled her panties off and cupped her mound, rubbing his thumb on the ball of nerves between her legs. The amount of pressure applied so quickly made Hayley arch her back instantly. She almost cried out his name after the first 30 seconds but she wouldn't give him the satisfaction.

Klaus was satisfied by her reaction to his pleasuring, she never disappointed him when it came to their love making, she knew just how to react and just how to move to get him excited and anxious to please her thoroughly. He watched her carefully as he continued to apply pressure, he could feel her wetness pooling on his palm and all he wanted to do was taste her.

His lips soon replaced his fingers. He kissed her gently at first but quickly those kisses turned into firm stokes with his tongue. He draped her legs across his shoulders and cupped her ass, taking her almost completely into his mouth. Hayley threw her head back in pleasure and grabbed her own breasts, giving them a firm squeeze as she bit her lip and held in her yells.

Klaus continued to stroke her furiously, his pace was unrelenting and he barely even came up for air. He was determined to undo her quickly. Hayley tried her best to contain her moans but she failed miserably as this her climax got closer and closer.

"Klaus please I don't want to wake up Hope" Hayley panted.

"Beg me to stop or cum for me, those are your only options love"

"Klaus!" she yelled as he picked up his pace even more. He gripped her legs even more as she started to buck her hips.

"Oh god oh god, please….ahhh" she yelled as she felt her release. She gripped the sheets as the climax overtook her. Klaus gently licked her through her climax, careful not to over stimulate her. After a few moments he let go of her legs and came down on top of her.

"You really get off on that don't you, making me beg…. why?" She asked before he could kiss her.

"Ahh that's something only my therapist is privy to love" he replied as trailed kisses down her neck.

Hayley let out another giggle as she felt the ticking sensation in the crease of her neck. She gripped the back of his hair again, while wrapping her legs around him. He was as hard as a steel pole, ready to take her and there was nothing else she wanted more. She grew tired of being dominated so she used Klaus being distracted as her chance to take some control.

Klaus's back came down hard on the bed when she used her vamp speed to flip their positions. Before he could protest she was already firmly on top of him, clinching her thighs to hold him in place as she straddled him.

The sensation of having her moist folds against his hard shaft was enough to make him forget all about his complaint. He felt himself swelling even more, he needed to be inside her and he needed to do so soon or he would burst.

Klaus grabbed her ass and growled, sending her forward into his chest. Hayley grabbed his cock, gently massaging the shaft as she kissed him. He moaned into her mouth, gripping her ass even harder.

"I've missed you too you know" she whispered into his ear.

"I find that hard to believe love, though you are welcome to prove it" he replied as he ran his fingers through her hair and brought her lips back to his.

Hayley lifted slightly and took him into her. Her breath hitched as she felt her body contort to his member, filling her with all of his girth and length. She rocked her hips slowly; she knew how infuriating it was for him. Since they couldn't have each other all the time whenever they did get the chance to have sex he turned into a very impatient lover. Often times he would slam into her at an unrelenting pace as soon as they began, hardly giving her a chance to catch her breath, but sometimes she liked to slow down and milk his cock and the moment for all it's worth.

She pulled away from his kisses, caressing his chest as she threw her head back as she continued her slow pace.

Klaus gripped her thighs, giving them a squeeze as he muffled the moan that escaped his lips. She could hear the sheets ruffle behind her as his toes curled in pleasure.

Hayley felt encouraged by his reaction so she ended her torture and picked up the pace, causing Klaus to release a relieved sigh. Hayley laughed at his childish impatience. You would think a 1000-year-old vampire would know how to control himself but when he was with her it was so overwhelming that he lost himself. Hayley liked the power she had over him it made her pleasure infinitely greater.

She felt him buck his hips underneath her as his hands went to her breasts, giving them a firm squeeze before he took her nipples between his fingertips. A soft _oh_ left her lips as she picked up the pace and swirled her hips even more. She was riding him so hard that the headboard on her bed had begun to tap against the wall. The noise wasn't extremely loud but it was noticeable.

"What happened to not waking Hope?" Klaus quipped as he studied her expressions. Her eyes were closed and she had increased the arc in her back even more. Her sweaty silhouette was exquisite.

"Shut u-oh OH!" She yelled out. Her impending climax felt almost euphoric. Everything was hazy and all she could think about was him, having more of him, having him until she couldn't take him anymore.

Klaus moved his hands back to her hips and guided them as she quickened the pace again. She was so close, so close that he could almost feel her walls clenching around him. She was so wild, almost the exact opposite of the way Cami was in bed and he wondered how he actually manages to drag himself back to her night after night when all he wanted was the wildly imperfect being currently straddling him. Just looking at her made him feel like he could cum at any second. He was close as well, how could he not be when she was riding him senseless the way she was.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sensation of Hayley clenching around him and the sound of Hayley's voice cursing his name to the gods. His name was poetry coming from her lips; it floated through the air like a melodic sonnet meant for his ears only. Surely Jackson could never evoke such a heavenly response from her, she was his, and only his no matter what their situation said on the outside.

Before she could even come down from her high he had her pinned down on her knees. Gently he removed her hair from her neck and swept it across her shoulder, extending his fangs before penetrating the delicate skin. He inhaled the scent of their love making on her sweaty skin as he drank from her. Hayley gripped his neck tightly, holding him in place as she felt her blood leaving her body. He pulled away from her after a few seconds and looked at her in the eyes, his were glowing bright amber. He brought his lips to hers, nipping at her bottom lip. Hayley could taste her blood on his lip. He deepened the kiss, swirling his tongue in her mouth filling her mouth with the metallic taste of her blood ever more. He moaned in her mouth, hungry for more.

The next sensation Hayley felt was his hand on her lower back lowering her upper body onto the bed so that she was on he hands and knees. She moaned when she felt him penetrate her from behind. Klaus didn't waste any time, within seconds of entering her he was gripping her by her hips frantically pounding into her.

Hayley gripped the sheets on her bed as the sounds of flesh slapping against flesh filled the room. She rocked back and forth on her knees, returning every one of Klaus's strokes with one of her own. She was the only one who could match his true strength, which made Klaus want to test her limits all the time.

"god Hayley!" He moaned out of breathe as his climax approached.

Hayley let out a feral growl as she too felt herself right at the cusp of her climax as well. Right as it started to rush over her she felt Klaus bury his fingertips into her waist and his warm seed fill her up. She let out a final moan as she collapsed onto the bed.

She grabbed the sheets to cover her exposed body as she caught her breath while Klaus plopped down at her side.

"Do we have any time left to spare love?" He whispered in her ear as he pulled her into his body.

"Probably not" Hayley regretfully replied. "Jackson will be home soon"

Hayley stared up at the ceiling lost in thought, wishing that he didn't have to leave her that they didn't have to go back to living a lie.

"Just so you know I don't have to be a freaking therapist to know why you get off on making me beg"

"Are you suggesting that you know what actually goes on in this wicked little mind of mines Hayley" He replied with a chuckle.

"Maybe" she smiled as she let her finger make swirls on his naked chest.

"You wouldn't be the first of my paramours to think that love" he joked.

"Yeah but I'm the last, and I'm the only one who's actually been right"

"Someone seems awfully sure of themselves, and here I thought that I was the arrogant one in this little relationship of ours."

"Am I lying?" Hayley responded in return, staring him boldly in the eyes and daring him to refute what she's saying.

Klaus just stared at her. She was right, and as he looked at her in the eyes an overwhelming feeling came over him. Her beauty captivated him and his heart yearned for her, every part of her. Hayley could tell by the look on his face that she had inadvertently hit a spot for him.

"Hayley I-"

"No don't" She interrupted. "We've talked about this before Klaus…" He could hear her voice cracking and the pain behind her words.

"but-" He started before he was cut off

"Please! I can't hear you say it to me, because then I'll never be able to-"

"Stay with Jackson, I know Hayley I know"

"Then why did you just try to tell me you love me?"

"Dammit Hayley!" He shouted as he jolted out of bed. Hayley sat up abruptly and adjusted her sheets so that she remained covered.

"Klaus please, don't ruin this, I don't even know when we're going to get the chance to be together again so let's just enjoy this, and you're going to wake up Hope"

"You go on and on about how you can't hear the words but have you ever given a moments consideration to what it means for me to say them to you and how it feels when you reject my affection?"

"I know it's not easy, none of this is Klaus! We knew it wouldn't be when we started this but I can't leave my husband, you know that, I know you know that, but for some reason you just push and push"

"You know why I push Hayley!" Klaus yelled as he grabbed his shirt and started to dress.

Hayley took a deep breath and shut her eyes to stop herself from just admitting the truth and changing everything for them. She sat on the bed as she watched Klaus vanish from the room. She could hear the door to Hope's room open so she knew that he hadn't left the house.

She wasn't ready yet. She couldn't jeopardize the family that she had worked so hard to help. It wasn't the first time she felt something for someone other than her husband, but it was never this hard when her heart belonged to Elijah. She would pick Jackson over Elijah every time, but with Klaus…she knew it didn't make sense, feeling anything this strongly for Klaus was insane, being ready to drop everything just to say that he was hers and she was his at the sound of three words was insane.

Most people would argue that Elijah and Jackson were the better romantic options but the pull she felt to Klaus was stronger than anything she had ever felt and it made her want to throw everything she felt to the wind just so that she could get lost in him forever. One _I love you_ from his lips would make her do just that. Maybe one day they would be able to be together, maybe down the line their love wouldn't be so scary and forbidden but today wasn't that day no matter how badly they both wished it was. She had to go back to being Jackson's wife, and he needed to go back to being Cami's partner it was the only way to keep their life stable for their daughter at the moment and they couldn't jeopardize that.

Klaus knew this as well. The same thoughts ran through his head as he watched his daughter sleep so peacefully in her bed. He wished he could have his daughter back in his home and have her mother with them as well but it was impossible at the moment. His thoughts were interrupted by a pair of arms wrapping around his torso from behind him. Hayley snuggled up in his neck and kissed him gently on the shoulder. He closed his eyes and accepted her affection. She was right after all, she was always right about their reality.

"I should not have yelled. I'm glad she didn't wake up" he finally let out as he continued to watch his daughter sleep.

"It's okay. I shouldn't have been so-"

"No don't," He said as he turned around and pulled her into him, wrapping his arms around her waist. "I do not need your remorse or sympathy Hayley, never feel guilty for telling me the truth"

"Klaus I…" her voice cracked before she could get her sentence out. Tears welled up in her eyes but she tried to hold them back.

"You can't be in love with me and I can't be in love with you." She finally managed to say as a tear streaked her cheek.

"I know love, you don't have to worry I'm incapable of love and there is no way you could love someone like me" He gently replied.

"Don't do that" Hayley cried,

"Shhhhh" Klaus whispered as he cupped her cheek and gently wiped her tears away with his thumb. He brought his mouth to hers and gently kissed her. Leaving her was always the hardest part but this is the hardest it had ever been. Everything in him wanted to stay and make love to her again and again, he wanted to wake up to her in the morning, and go to sleep with her at night but it had to stay a pipe dream.

He pulled away from her and placed a delicate kiss on her forehead leaving her with a few more words before he left.

"If this is all that you have to offer me, then I shall hold on to it for a lifetime, and even beyond that. I must go now, we both have our roles to keep playing"

In the blink of an eye he was gone and she felt his absence almost immediately. She willed herself not to cry some more since Jackson would be home in a few minutes and she wouldn't be able to hide swollen eyes and tear stained cheeks from him. She pulled herself together and kissed her sleeping child on the forehead, pushing all thoughts of her father out of her mind.

Across the street Klaus eased back into bed with Cami. He looked at her again sleeping peacefully, wishing she was Hayley, wishing he wasn't hurting her and himself. She was completely unaware that that he belonged to someone else and always would, but he was determined to keep playing his role. So he wrapped his arms around her and drifted off to sleep hoping she wouldn't smell Hayley's perfume still on his skin.


End file.
